1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for sharpening reel mowers and more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for lapping reel mowers having a framework about the reel, without removing the ground wheel of the mower or removing the mower gear case cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reel-type turfgrass mowers, often used on golf courses, football fields, baseball fields, other sports fields, sod farms, large lawns, and parks etc, are typically drawn with small tractors. These reel mowers are generally operated as a set and are drawn together. A framework usually is associated with the reels enabling them to be drawn together. This framework generally extends above the reel and in front of the reel. These reel mowers frequently need to be sharpened. The sharpening is generally done by lapping or rotating the blades, and applying an abrasive compound to the blades of the reel which abrades with the stationary bedknife of the mower.
Until this invention was designed the sharpening or lapping process was generally done using a machine similar to one as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,853 to F. J. Machovec. The Machovec machine rotated the reel of the mower by the attachment of a rotating shaft to the end of the axel of the reel. This often requires the removal of the ground wheel and the gear case cover of the mower.
The Machovec method has one serious drawback, in that, on some mowers, in order to expose the end of the axel of the reel, the reel mower itself must be partially disassembled. One of the large ground wheels of such mowers must be removed. This exposes a small gear case cover. This gear case cover must also be removed which exposes the end of the axel of the reel for coupling to the Machovec machine and providing the sharpening process. Removal of the gear case cover often causes some of the gear case lubricant to the lost. After the sharpening process is completed, the reel mower must be reassembled and the lost portion of the gear case lubricant replaced.
The disassembly and reassembly process involves considerable energy and a modicum of mechanical ability and is often more time consuming than the actual sharpening process itself.
Another method of lapping the reels of certain mowers has been used. A device similar to one described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,293 to H. W. Beaver has been used in the past to lapp reel mowers which are operated by hand. This device involves rotating the reel by engaging its blades with a rotating drum situated in front of the mower. This device is not functional for reel mowers that are drawn by tractors, which typically possess a framework about the reel, because the framework enshrouds the reel from an object the size of the rotating drums of the Beaver machine. Furthermore, the engagement of the blades by such a drum causes a smearing and loss of the abrasive compound.
A need currently exists for improvements in lapping apparatuses, for reel mowers having a framework about the reel, which do not require the removal and replacement of the ground wheel, the removal and replacement of the gear case cover and the concomitant loss and replacement of the gear case lubricant. The primary objective of the present invention is to fullfill the need.